Artificial Intelligence (2.7)
Artificial Intelligence (commonly referred to as AI or CPU) is responsible for controlling all non-playable characters that populate the game world including the mate, pups, all predators and all prey. AI scripts are largely responsible for the behaviors of every animal encountered in the game, though it is not completely bug-free due to the nature of the project's budget and resources being limited. As of November 2015, eduweb rely on game sales to fund future updates and episodes. By purchasing the full version, people are supporting the project and its development. In versions 2.5 and older, it was somewhat common belief that mate AI is randomized per dispersal wolf encountered so no two mates are alike, though this could just be luck-based or vary per computer than being actual/deliberate programming. There is no clear evidence to support these claims. Prey Elk: All but the bull will flee when approached by one or more wolves. It's not uncommon to see some clumsy behavior when chasing an elk, as they will run into colliders such as bushes, rocks, trees and even the map barrier while being chased. All elk will turn and retaliate when health has been sufficiently lowered. Hare: All hare will flee when approached and die in one attack depending on your wolf stats. There is little variation in their behavior as they too may run into colliders. Calves: Much like stranger wolves, calves encountered in the Cattle ranch are affixed to one randomized location each time the zone is accessed. They do not move from their location once spawned. Predators Stranger wolves: All stranger wolves have pre-determined spawn locations throughout Amethyst Mountain and Slough Creek. They do not move from their location when spawned and pose no danger to the pack or their pups in the main campaign. Grizzly bears: Grizzlies may roam the game world, seeking carcasses and guarding them with tooth and claw should the player allow a bear to encroach on their kill. If there are no nearby carcasses to target and home in on, approaching a bear will force it to attack, most times. During the main campaign of Slough Creek, a Grizzly will walk around the den site in circles once it has locked on to a pup. Coyotes: Coyotes are scavengers that wander the game world on their own. Unlike bears, they are quick to flee from wolves and will not fight to defend a carcass. They will, however, turn back and attempt to return to a carcass (or pup) even after they have been bitten, yet not killed. Golden Eagle: Golden eagles may snatch a puppy from the jaws of an unsuspecting parent even as they are carried on the journey to the rendezvous site. They can lock-on to puppies regardless of how near or how far their parents are. Miscellaneous Ravens will always fly above most elk carcasses, marking the locations of randomly generated and player-killed prey. They do not land nor devour these easy meals. They do not appear at night. Trivia * The eagle's snatch-from-wolf behaviour was most likely unintentional. References Category:Game mechanics Category:Features Category:WolfQuest Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:2.7